Drive
by eotopia
Summary: Scully crosses that line. Mulder takes a drive. MSR.
1. Chapter 1

_Some MSR from the archives for Caribs and Sam._

 _Sorry this isn't EO._

* * *

 _ **Thursday, June 4, 1998**_

 _ **8:15am**_

 _ **Interstate 76, Pittsburg, PA**_

Gazing ahead at the open road Mulder let his body relax into the ridged car seat.

The longer he drove the further he would be away from it all.

Work, Life… _Her_.

She was driving him insane. Not intentionally. In fact, it was no fault of her own, aside from the fact that she was so bloody tempting. Considering it had been nearly five years since they started this joyful rollercoaster ride, he'd done pretty well so far.

That was until she kissed him.

It wasn't just some holiday peck on the cheek either, or a soft lip-to-lip greeting on new years, it was a hot, steamy, open mouthed, tongue invited, wet, teeth biting, passionate explosion of chemistry. He had never been so caught off guard by anyone, _ever_.

It's not like the kiss wasn't welcome, _boy was it welcome,_ the only problem was it cost him long sleepless nights replaying the event over and over, not to mention causing awkward moments between the two of them at work. She appeared to have moved past it, or at least pretended it was a non-issue, but it hadn't been the same for him since.

He still couldn't figure out why she did it in the first place, to so carelessly break down the barriers they had spent five long years building. To cross a line he had only dreamt of crossing but knew the stakes were too high. And worst of all, that she took it back. She used the excuse that it was late, that it had been a long day and she didn't know what she was doing.

Well he has had long days too.. and he usually spends them taking care of business himself.

* * *

 _ **4 Months Earlier**_

 ** _Tuesday, February_** _ **10, 1998**_

 _ **1:11am**_

 ** _Apt 42, 2630 Hegal Place,_**

 ** _Alexandria, VA_**

He had been in the middle of counting the cracks on his ceiling when his attention was drawn to the knock on his door followed by -

"Mulder?"

 _Scully._

Her voice was unmistakable, distinct, like no other. He could tell it was her from the moment her larynx produced the first syllable.

Mulder lifted himself from the couch, fluffing his hair into the best position possible before he reached the door. Pulling it open he was greeted with his partner dressed in a white v-neck t-shirt, light blue pyjama pants, navy coat and runners, looking somewhat confused.

"Hey Scully." He found her apparel slightly concerning and figured it was urgent. "Everything okay?"

"Did I wake you?" Scully's expression went from confused to apologetic at the sight of her partner.

"No, you didn't," Mulder assured her.

"Ok good." Scully glanced down at her feet for a second before her eyes moved back up to his, a small lock of that auburn hair slid across, framing her face. "Ah can we talk for a second?"

"Sure." Mulder moved to the side giving Scully a clear path to enter. He scratched the back of his neck as she entered.

Scully went to flick on the light but it didn't agree with her, she tried the stubborn switch a couple more times.

"How come the lights don't work?"

"I didn't get round to paying my electricity bill this month," Mulder explained.

Scully let out a half smile that he could barely see in the darkness. "So you've just been living in darkness for the past month?"

"Well I wouldn't say complete darkness." Mulder tells her, striking a match and lighting one of the candles on the hallway table.

It gave off enough light for Mulder to realise she wasn't quite herself.

"Scully are you ok?"

"I'm fine." The famous Scully line, Mulder walked towards her holding the flame away he felt her forehead. "Mulder I am fine, seriously. I just came over to…to talk." She said hesitantly, somewhat avoiding prolonged eye contact. She took a seat on his couch, removing her coat and carelessly tossing it beside her.

"That's what cell phones are for Scully." Mulder told her as he took the seat next to her, placing the candle on the coffee table.

"No, ah I think I need to do this in person."

Mulder's eyebrows rose. "Jesus what's wrong?" He was worried now, grasping her shoulder, gently turning her to face him.

"No Mulder nothing is wrong…really I just."

"What is it?" His hand didn't move off her shoulder, for whatever reason he left it there to be some sort of comfort.

She looked up into his eyes, and saw the concern that had arisen. Her gaze drifted to his mouth, there was no expression not tiled up nor down. Without a moments thought, she took one quick breath and shot up sealing his lips with hers, drawing his mouth open and sucking hard on his bottom lip.

Mulder froze, he did nothing, he just sat there whilst his partner ransacked his lips. Scully's hands moved up to cup his cheeks causing the hand that was on her shoulder to fall to her waist. He grabbed on, his fingers sinking in just above her hips as she manoeuvred her legs to kneel either side of his body. She rested her weight on his thighs, his fingers sinking into her flesh as she slid her tongue into his mouth.

A moan left the back of his throat before he could stop himself and his lips finally began to cooperate with hers. He matched her tongue strokes and Scully sunk further into his body, her hands encircling the back of his neck.

She bit lightly down on his bottom lip and sucked softly, moaning into the recesses of his mouth. She lifted herself in an attempt to move him further into the couch and his breath lodged in the back of his throat. He felt her breasts press intimately into his chest he exhaled heavily against her lips. He had no idea what had hit him. _What the hell was going on? Should he stop this, or should he continue?_ He thought he should go with his first instinct before Scully lost complete control.

"Scully-" He began between kisses only to be cut off with a moan, her mouth was determined, possessive, exploratory. Failing his initial mission he tried another approach, his hands left her waist and headed up to her forearms, gently pulling them down from his neck. Scully fought back trying desperately to keep her mouth on Mulder's but as he moved both her arms downward her lips had no choice but to leave his.

He missed the connection immediately and by the look on her face, so did she. She watched him intently, confused and somewhat disappointed. His eyes held hers and he could see her irises were coloured with desire. His gaze moved to her lips, red and puffy, glossy and parted, he watched her tongue quickly smooth them over.

He had two options. He could let go of her arms and continue with this heated embrace or he could confront her on what was going on. As much as his body was begging to undergo the first option, he knew there needed to be words.

"Talk to me Scully," he spoke in a whisper, finally breaking the silence.

There was a pause, it had taken Mulder long enough to form his own words and now she was being no help in returning the favour.

"Scully," he tried again, urging her to answer him.

"I, I'm sorry." Scully finally began to offer a messy reply as if she had just woke up from a disorienting dream. "I just…" she began moving off him, freeing her arms from his capture and moving uneasily backwards. She continued until the coffee table halted her actions from behind. The bump caused the candle to wobble slightly causing the pitiful amount of light to rattle the room.

She looked down at him.

"I should go." Scully concluded, moving away from the couch and heading for the door without another moments thought.

"Wait, Scully, we should talk about this." Mulder followed her through the living room. When she gave no reply and just kept her pursuit for the door Mulder caught up to her, moved past her and shielded the doorway with his body. His arms were at shoulder height, doing his best to stop her.

"Mulder please I should go." She tried to get past.

"No Scully, you can't just waltz in here, and…and," Mulder searched for the right words to describe what she had done but left it, "and then just walk out like nothing happened."

Scully avoided his eyes, "Look Mulder, I'm sorry I did what I did, I'm just tired, it's been a long day. I don't know what I was thinking." She looked away, supremely awkward. "I was.. this was a mistake."

The word hit him hard.

 _Mistake._

Suddenly he felt no legitimate reason to keep her there. He moved out of her path, motioning to the door, allowing her the out that she so desperately craved but as she began to move towards the door handle he said it.

"Wait."

She stopped in her tracks and looked back.

When their eyes met his mouth felt dry, his heart was beating a mile - he couldn't do this, not yet. He needed a distraction, a decoy. He noticed her t-shirt.

"Your coat." He whispered and just like that he saw her visibly shift, as if a part of her had been hoping for something more from him.

"Right." She said sheepishly, looking as if she were mentally kicking her self for forgetting.

She began walking back towards the couch.

"I'll get it," he told her, moving into the darkness and reappearing just as fast with the forgotten garment.

Scully slipped it on.

"Thanks," it was almost a whisper.

As she began to turn once more, Mulder took this opportunity to stop her with a soft clutch of her upper arm.

"I just," he began, his heart pounding in his chest, knowing these next moments had the power to change their relationship dynamic for good.

"I want you to know why I…why I didn't…why I stopped you." Mulder was getting tongue tied and almost wished he'd just let her go.

"It's fine Mulder." Scully insisted. "Honestly, I get it."

"I stopped you because of… work, our partnership Scully, because of _us_. Not because… because I didn't want you…like that."

Mulder wanted to burry himself.

Scully licked her bottom lip, "Yeah I know, that's..it's.. I understand."

There was a space where time began ticking over and silence invaded their moment.

After a long winded pause Scully finally spoke. "I'll see you tomorrow Mulder."

He watched then, as she turned towards the elevator, a large unresolved piece of them hanging indefinitely in the air.

* * *

 _ **Thursday, June 4, 1998**_

 _ **8:15am**_

 _ **Interstate 76, Pittsburg, PA**_

That was where it was left.

Anything beyond that was lack-luster. Scully had barely even acknowledged it happened after that night. It was if she were over it and for her it was officially a thing of the past. Mulder however could no let it go that easy. Each day was harder and harder to face, particularly since it seemed her outfits had begun to become more and more revealing these days. _Damn_ , he wanted her so badly, more than anything. It was like he had tasted this extremely expensive desert, which he could never afford to order before now and once he got the sweet taste, it was all he could think about. At work, at home, in his dreams, she was everywhere.

Some days he wished he'd never stopped her. He wondered what life would be like then, would it have brought them closer? Or would it have brought awkwardness and eventual separation? At least breaking it up didn't result in losing her for good, then he'd surely be kicking himself, but this agonising separation he had to put up with day after day seemed just as frustrating. Which is why he was here, driving on the open road, free from Scully, but not free from plaguing thoughts of her.

Suddenly a high-pitched ring, made him jolt, after the second ring he began kicking him self, he was sure he had turned his damn cell off. Fiddling around on the seat beside him, he rummaged through the pile of his work stuff, keeping his eyes on the road, letting his sense of touch guide him to his phone. He finally grasped it and answered a little too roughly.

"Mulder." He prayed it was not her, but knew his luck had run out.

"Mulder, where are you?" She whispered, mildly panicked. "You're late, Skinner wanted us early to prepare for the meeting…Mulder he's pissed."

He let out a breath. He had the irrational urge to just hang up on her.

"I'm not coming in today." Was his opted reply.

There was a small pause.

"Why are you sick?" Scully's voice took on a less irritated tone and a more sympathetic timbre.

"No, I'm just not coming in."

"Mulder, stop fooling around and get in here, look you have…" there was a small pause, Mulder assumed she used it to glance at her watch, "20 minutes before it starts and if you're late for the meeting he's not going to be happy."

"Well I am afraid I am not going to make it in 20 minutes Scully, because I'm in Pittsburgh, you'll have to tell him to go ahead without me."

"Are you serious Mulder, you're in Pennsylvania?"

"Yes."

"What's in Pennsylvania?"

"Look Scully I'm taking a break ok, I'll talk to you later."

He ended the phone call abruptly and tossed it aside towards his pile of crap. He sped up, determined to get further and further away. He expected the phone to ring back straight away with her pestering voice unsatisfied with his answer.

Minutes past however and it didn't ring. A quater of an hour was gone and still nothing. He grasped the phone and looked at the screen making sure it hadn't turned off in his careless effort to rid the phone. It was still on, and in service too.. Fine, he didn't care, it was a blessing she didn't call back, she obviously got the message. Now there would be no more interruptions.

Ok, so maybe he cared a little, it was so confusing not wanting to hear from her but at the same time desperately wishing she would call back.

As the sun began to lower on the horizon Mulder contemplated where he would pull over for the night. He had seen too many advertisements, heard too many stories of road accidents to ignore the warning signs. His droopy eyes, his lack of attention made him reach for the road map, on the seat. Pulling to the side he noticed a motel only 4 miles away on the map.

 _Perfect._

* * *

 _ **Thursday, June 4, 1998**_

 _ **9:47pm**_

 **Melody Motor Lodge, Room 5**

The motel was nothing special, just a standard run of the mill motel, the kind he and Scully would stay at when they were on the road.

 _Scully._ He couldn't go one second without thinking about her. He glanced over at the window from the bed, even though the cheap cotton drapes were closed he could still tell it was dark outside. He lay there, the television on mute and reached for his phone. Still that same blank screen, no _1 message received_ no _1 missed call_ just the time blinking back at him and a message telling him it was in service.

It was as though the phone was mocking him. She didn't care, he thought. She had given it one shot, and when he turned her down, she gave up. That was not like Scully.. Where was her persistence? Mulder knew he would have trouble sleeping tonight, more so than other nights because her lack of attention was troubling him.

A car pulled into the motel car park just outside Mulder's room, the headlights splattered over his walls. The cars engine turned off, the walls of the room were so thin that he could hear everything that happened outside. A person exited the car, he assumed a woman, the click clack of heels on the cement gave this away. The woman began heading down the block of rooms until her click clacks became too distant to hear anymore.

Mulder unmuted the television.

* * *

 _ **Thursday, June 4, 1998**_

 _ **9:54pm**_

 **Melody Motor Lodge,** **Reception**

"Hi, I'm agent Dana Scully, from the FBI." She flashed her badge to the boy behind the desk, who looked like he should be serving at 7/11. "I called ahead earlier about my partner Fox Mulder, I believe he has a room here?"

The kid shuffled some papers before replying. "Ah yes he's in room 5 ma'am, will you be joining him tonight?"

Scully paused, "Ah no if it's possible I would like my own room thank you."

His face turned from polite to suddenly nervous, "Ah there are no rooms left ma'am."

He pointed to the dim neon sign outside.

 _No Vacancy_.

Scully paused letting out a strained sigh.

"Well I guess I will have to join my partner then, could I have an extra key please?"

* * *

 _ **Thursday, June 4, 1998**_

 _ **9:58pm**_

 **Melody Motor Lodge, Room 5**

Mulder heard the same click clack of the woman's shoes begin to head back in his direction and he wondered which room she would go into. As her pace began to slow as she neared his room, he assumed she was in the one next to his.

He was wrong.

There was small pause and then a generous knock rattling his door. He froze, who the hell was she and what did she want? He waited until she knocked again, to make sure he wasn't just imaging things and just as he was about to get up his body became paralysed by her voice.

"Mulder?"

What the hell was she doing here? How did she get here? How did she know he was here? Questions swarmed his mind. It felt like a dream. He didn't move. He figured if he didn't answer her, maybe she would go away.

Again, he was wrong.

"Mulder?" Her voice came once more, this time more impatient, then something happened which made Mulder's stomach turn. The insertion of a key and twisting of a knob. The door opened and Mulder felt like a deer caught in headlights.

Scully's frame came into view.

"Mulder, what the hell is wrong with you?" She shut the door behind her. "I was knocking." She slipped off her coat and tossed it to the side.

Mulder didn't say a word just watched her as she walked further into the room until she was standing in front of the TV.

"Do you realise what not showing up today has done?" she rasped.

Still no answer, he just sat there in the dark, the only light coming from the blinking TV.

It appeared Scully was competing with the noise from the television so she walked closer to the bed and switched on the bedside lamp.

"Could you turn that off Mulder." She indicated the noise coming from the TV.

When he still gave no sign of acknowledgement, she moved closer, her knee on the edge of the bed and her body leaning over to grasp the control from his left hand. Mulder registered her intent moving the control further away, so it was out of her grasp.

She was not impressed. She moved closer, reaching earnestly for the control, determined to cease it. As she got closer he moved it further still, internally smiling to himself.

As she leaned further over the bed the mattress bowed in her direction and he got a whiff of her perfume. He could see her legs were bare, she was wearing a skirt, and blouse which revealed the tips of her breasts as she reached over him, an ideal example of the way she has been dressing recently. More revealing, more unlike Scully. And those heels attached to her feet, those noise makers. He couldn't believe he hadn't recognised them as hers.

"Mulder." Her voice snapped him back to reality. She was still reaching, his eyeline fixated on her cleavage, his fingers itched to reach out and smooth down her thigh.

"Give it to me," Scully's frustrated rasp sent pang of heat into his groin, her mouth was so close he could so easily reach out and drag her lips down to his.

Scully started to withdraw, realising that if she did want that control she would have to climb over him, she slid back with a sense of failure and Mulder felt the disappointment swarm, another example of her lack of persistence lately.

"Fine." She moved over to the television, shutting it off manually.

Silence enveloped the room.

Unsure of why he was doing it, Mulder clicked the TV back on with the control, subconsciously wanting to piss her off he assumed. Scully's patience was lacking. She clicked the TV off again, only to see it come back on even quicker this time. With a sigh she moved to the back of the TV and pulled out the chord from the wall.

A small electrical sound and a black screen revealed it was off.

Despite knowledge that he would fail he continued to clicking the remote at the box, hoping it would miraculously turn back on with no power. After numerous failed attempts Mulder finally tossed the control to his side.

Scully just stared blankly at him, her hands hanging loosely by her sides as her eyes dropped momentarily down to his scarce attire.

"Mulder here's the deal," she began, her words trailing off and he could tell she was somewhat uncomfortable. "We're driving back to D.C. tomorrow morning, Skinner wants us in his office by 9am, so we're leaving no later 5am." She did her best to stay straight-faced.

"Okay," he began. "And where are you going to sleep?" he questioned, his eyes remaining transfixed on her face.

Something flickered across her features and there was a momentary pause.

"There weren't any more rooms," she told him flatly, leaving him to fill in the blanks.

Mulder didn't miss a beat.

"There's another motel down the road… about 50 minutes or so."

She was staring at him strangely, trying to ascertain if he is joking or not. "Mulder, I've just driven 4 hours-"

"So, what's another 50 minutes?" he responds.

Before she could react, he got up and walked towards the TV, his forearm absently brushing hers on his pursuit.

He could feel her eyes on him as he grasped the chord behind the chest of draws before plugging it back into the wall.

"There are rules about this stuff," Mulder told her with his back still to her. "Sharing a room - two agents."

As his eye line made it's way back to hers he watched hers flicker in response.

"First of all Mulder, since when do you follow the rules?" she pointed out, doing her best to ease the tension he seemed intent on creating. "And second of all, we're not currently on a case," she reminded him. "So it's technically not an issue."

She was waiting for him walk back to the bed now that the TV was in working order but her words had rendered him still.

"So that's your excuse for what happened at my apartment that night?" He stepped a little closer to her and he could see her chest start to rise and fall a little in response. "We weren't on a case? So _technically_ it was a non-issue?" he says it as flippantly as she did.

Her lips part and a small breath escapes, he could tell he had her cornered.

"That's what this is about Mulder?" she whispered. "Are you seriously still giving me heat about something that happened _months_ ago?"

He didn't answer her, instead he turned to move back to the bed she wasn't having it, she reached out and grasped his forearm.

Her touch sent a flood of heat into his chest and he stopped in his tracks.

"Are you telling me that's why I just drove 250 miles?" She looks visibly pissed. "I apologised for that months ago."

He feels a flaming rebuttal sitting ripe on his tongue but something flicks within him and suddenly he changes gears.

"Exactly," he whispered, pulling his arm from her grasp and heading towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to shower Scully," he calls out absently, "you can let yourself out."

 **TBC  
**


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Disclaimer: I wrote this at 2am in recognition of the sex on our screens last night._

 _Dedicated to Caribs and Sam for their consistent love and hounding. X_

* * *

Mulder towelled himself off in front of the motel mirror, his mind racing at the fact that his partner was in the next room getting ready for bed _. With him._

Meanwhile, what the hell was she thinking? Was she actually proposing they sleep in the same bed tonight? Even when motels didn't have enough rooms they've always figured something out, but a compromise like this was never the outcome.

' _Technically we're not on a case.'_

' _The next motel is 50 minute drive.'_

Right..

The Dana Scully he knows would have made the drive. In fact the Dana Scully he knows would have never come, she would have just blasted him from the other end of a phone and told him to get his ass back to the office.

He sucked in a breath. _Fine_. If she didn't have a problem sleeping in the same bed after all these years, neither would he. He'll just play it cool, waltz back in there like it's nothing, throw on his boxers and get into bed.

 _With her._

Fuck.

He opened the bathroom door before he could change his mind, steam spilling from his feet as he moved through the threshold. He spies her from behind, dressed down to a white tank top and light purple pyjama bottoms. She's rifling through her suitcase and he tries not to linger on the way her pyjamas hug her backside.

He rounds the bed, a towel wrapped loosely around his waist and he grabs a t-shirt and a clean pair of boxers from his bag. He feels her eyes on him but he doesn't meet her stare, instead he tugs on the t-shirt before his hands reach for his boxers and he slips them on beneath the towel before tossing the damp cloth onto the desk chair opposite the bed.

When his eyes finally meet with hers, she is just watching him, toothbrush and toothpaste clasped in her hands, transfixed like she's at a goddamned U2 concert.

His eyebrows raise at her boldness.

"Are you right?" he says with a smirk.

Because _fuck it._ He's calling her on it. She's not one for subtly tonight and he needs her to quit it if he's going to be getting any sleep tonight.

Her eyes finally move away from his.

"Didn't pick you for being modest Mulder," she says with a smile.

The comment lands between them but he's quick.

"Didn't pick you for hitting on your partner Scully," his tone is gravel deep and he stares at her almost accusingly.

That jars her a little, her eyes flit between his, seemingly at a loss for a comeback for the time being. She hadn't expected the bravado but in true Scully form she simply leaves him with a nonchalant look before making her way into the bathroom.

He hears sounds of water running as she brushes her teeth and he turns down the comforter. He's trying to play it cool but inside he has no idea what the hell has gotten into her and what the hell he is supposed to do about it.

When she returns from the bathroom she pulls down the sheets and he's unable to help himself. She had removed her bra in the bathroom and his eyes slip down to her breasts as she bends over the bed. She slides in, the mattress bowing beneath her weight and Mulder feels himself tilting in her direction from the motion. She doesn't seem concerned with keeping a respectful distance or retaining personal space.

"Speaking of modesty," he indicates, his eyes slipping down to her breasts, her nipples now painfully erect through her tank.

He's propped up on one elbow, just watching as she lies back and eyes the ceiling.

"In my mad rush to save your job, this is all I have." Her tone sounds less than amused but her body language says otherwise.

A few beats pass as he just stares at her.

"Lucky me," he whispers.

The hint of a smile plays across her lips as she closes her eyes.

Silence invades their moment before her hand comes out, patting the bed beside her with her eyes closed, hunting for the remote between them, trying to shut off the muted TV that was blinking back at her. Her hand brushes his chest stilling momentarily before she grasps the remote and shivers run through his body.

She clicks the TV off, the only remaining light coming from his bedside lamp and she looks over at him questioningly, her eyes raking across his stubble before she is moving upward. His chest pounds then, thinking she is moving up for a kiss but she is reaching over him, her breasts pressing intimately into his chest as she clicks off the lamp, a small sound of exertion coming from the back of her throat from the motion.

They're encased in darkness now, the moonlight catching the outline of her mouth and he's done with restraint. His palm slides across her cheek, drawing up her mouth down to his and pressing their lips together in a deep lingering peck. He waits a few beats before he is opening her lips with his, her breath hitching as he pulls her top lip between his and gently sucks. She exhales against his mouth, her fingers pressing into his ribcage as she moves up to deepen the kiss. His tongue slides in then, and he catches her breathy response, his teeth gently nipping at her lower lip as his hands rake through her hair.

Their lips part with a slick pop, jagged breaths intermingling as his lips tease hers with a featherlike touches. He can feel her mouth desperate to reclaim his once more but he holds her at a distance, just out of reach.

"Just make sure you keep to your side of the bed Scully," he murmurs against her mouth. "We've got a long drive in the morning."

It takes a few beats for her to register what he said. Her eyebrows raising in the darkness as if she's trying to gauge if any part of him is serious.

"Not funny Mulder," she whispers, her voice a few octaves lower before she is moving forward, pressing her mouth against his once more. He smiles against her mouth as her insistent lips part against his.

"Not funny at all," he mumbles against her mouth.

 **The End.**

 **Lol.**

* * *

 _AN: Not funny at all I know.._


End file.
